wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cult of Twisted Souls
The Twisted Soul " You will be asked to drink...It it is the blood of twisted souls, and it will twist yours and those of all who imbibe. It will enslave you forever... The ancient language had a single word for 'twisted souls.' Twisted Souls Dae'mons Demons. " -Rise of the Horde by Christie Golden The Cult The is an RP guild within the Horde. It is a group of individuals who have been given the blessing of the Master. They are led by the Chosen of the Master, Gurthoon Rotblood. The following is the lore of the Cult, and should not be known by your character unless given in-game. Recruitment All who wish to join the Cult should speak to in-game members. We allow all races and most classes. You may either visit the website and fill out an application (cult-of-twisted-souls.wowstead.com) or engage a member in game. At the end, you wil be given an in-character interview and if deemed worthy, given the initiation Rite. Accepted races: All Accepted Classes: No paladins, and only priests that are ICly Shadow-oriented. Lore of the Twisted Soul The Cult was formed by the newly revived Guthoon Rotblood, who was given the task to serve the Legion's work on Azeroth for Power. With the realization that a new generation of deathknights from some King of Liches have been accepted into the ranks of the Horde, the undead orc found infiltrating the orcish city an easy task. The call was sent to the downtrodden, the naive, the lustful and the chaotic in whispers throughout the new orcish capital. Those who answered found that simply answering would not be enough to become a Twisted Soul. History Upon the return of Gurthoon Rotblood to the plane of the living, he was given the task of serving the Legion's Word. He set upon finding followers, giving promises of Power. One by one they came, seduced by the words of the undead orc. As their powerbase grew, so did their influence. The Twisted Souls set upon themselves to conquer the surrounding cults, such as the Burning and Searing Blades. The Twisted Souls made their home in the Ragefire Chasm, the fires purging any weakness from the minions and cultists. The Cult continued to move forward all while keeping their identities safe from the Horde. Initiation Simply answering the call is not enough for those who wish to become a Twisted Soul. The Chosen, by order of the Master, follows the old ceremony of "Rebirth." Those who wish to join will be asked to drink the blood of the Master's Children. Only then, after drinking, will they be considered one of the cult. They will also have their palm cut, and infused with the blood of the Master's Children. This allows for the bloodpact, the method of control and communication for all cultists. The Way of the Twisted Soul Those who become a Twisted Soul will realize they have given themselves a life of subjugation for greater Power. They will become the minions of the Chosen, following his will as he says. Those who displease the Chosen will be Punished. Those who fail to live up to the Chosen's expectations will be Punished. Punishment happens at least once for every cultist who joins. It is embracing and puts the minion in their place. The Twisted Soul will also know subtlety. It is foolish to spout what they know about Power, for it will cause the cultist to be ostracized and compromise the plans of the Master. Those foolish enough to show their Twisted Soul will recieve no mercy from the Chosen or the rest of the cult. The Revered Ones The Twisted Souls understands that the only beings who have truly ascertained ultimate Power are the Demons. As such, they honor every one with a rank. Mo'arg The frontlines of the Legion, and their engineers. The Mo'arg fill are known for their dreaded melee combat. Their wretched, jagged weapons rip through any substance and their resolute nature makes them the perfect follower. The Mo'arg rank is for all melee bearing cultists who have passed the Rite of Mo'arg. Ered'ruin The masters of magic, and dreaded tacticians, the Ered'ruin are feared by millions. The eredar warlocks bear knowledge that mortals would die for. The Ere'druin rank is for all casters who complete the Rite of Ere'druin. Nathrezim The decievers and corruptors of the Legion's ranks, the Nathrezim hide in the shadows and let their minions do the heavy work. They can destroy entire organizations without lifting a finger and strike down any with their enormous claws. The Nathrezim rank is for all casters who complete the Rite of Nathrezim Annihilan Huge, frog faced demons who serve as the Legion's generals. These beasts corrupted the orcs with their blood and have struck down millions of sapient creatures with their enormous weapons. The Annihilan burn with fel fire, and the Twisted Soul who ranks this represents this. The Annihilan rnak is available to all melee cultists who complete the RIte of Annihilan. Trivia The Cult of Twisted Souls as originally created by the leader of the Amil il Argus as a evil counterpart guild. The Cult of Twisted Souls was created by a level 58 orc deathknight, straight out from Archeus. He was told that his guild wouldn't last a month, but today it still stands. The Cult of Twisted Souls only allows priests who have dedicated themselves to the shadow and void magics, as the Holy Light would pain any within the ranks. The name from the guild came from the novel "Rise of the Horde" by Christie Golden." Category:Horde Guild Category:Move to Archive